


Crossed Wires

by PhaseSkeith



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Shulk, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: Shulk
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Shulk is bored when he reaches out and touches one of Egil’s wires.

Shulk is bored when he reaches out and touches one of Egil’s wires. It’s a feather-light slip of the fingers against it. He watches the way Egil shivers at that, and finds himself curious about just  _ why _ that is. He’s never really touched them before, at least not the ends of them.

Shulk licks his lips, curiosity getting the better of him. He stands, but Egil remains sitting, even as he continues touching them. He plays with the bottom of the wires and watches the way Egil sucks in his breath. He leans in, and licks the tip of one.

It sends a spark through him, but he expected something like that. He licks another one, and decides to even suck a bit on it. After a while, the shocks of electricity become almost normal… nice, in a way.

That’s taken from his quickly enough, Egil stands and there go the wires. Egil turns to face him and Shulk notices the steam escaping his lips -- that means one of few things.

“Oh.” His voice is quiet. “You’re horny.”

“You noticed.” Egil replies, and would probably sound amused to Shulk if he could focus on anything but the dick peeking out from beneath Egil’s underwear. 

He wonders for a moment why Machina don’t wear pants when their members are absolutely huge, but it really doesn’t matter. Not when Egil has him pressed against the wall before he can blink. Oh, so he was  _ horny _ horny.

“You’re wasting no time.” Shulk watches as Egil pulls his pants and underwear clean off -- he didn’t rip them this time, progress! “Did licking those wires get to you that much?”

“It’s a feeling unlike any Homs can experience.” Egil replies, lining himself up with Shulk’s entrance. “Makes it impossible to resist pushing right in.”

That was the last bit of warning Shulk gets before a giant metal dick is shoved right in. Usually, Egil is careful with Shulk, like he thinks he’ll break him in half. Given that Shulk nearly got his head crushed in one of Egil’s hands way back when, the Homs couldn’t blame him, but… Right now, it seemed all that caution was out the window.

Egil pushed in and out, pace quickening with each second. Shulk swallowed hard, wrapping his legs around the Machina and allowing himself to go along for the ride. They’d never made love so rough before, and Shulk is kind of loving it.

“Egil…” He whimpers as Egil starts to bite at his neck, feeling himself get wetter and wetter as the Machina used his body as he pleased. “Fuck…”

Egil seems to almost growl as he climaxes inside of Shulk, not even slowing for a moment as he does. Machina can go at it for a while, Shulk remembers right before his own climax hits him. They’re going to be here a while.

He holds tightly as Egil continues to thrust and turn him into a mess of hormones and cum, making a mental note to be a bit more careful about those wires in the future.


End file.
